Elección
by Alairean
Summary: La vida consta de elecciones, continuamente escogemos lo que más nos gusta, pero ¿si un día te obligan a elegir sobre dos cosas que amas? .Katniss-Peeta-Gale.


**Ante todo, ya saben que todo es de Suzanne Collins, aquella estupenda mujer que creó los maravillosos** Juegos del Hambre =D

* * *

Debo hablar con Gale, pienso

La espesura del bosque no era normal. Una capa de niebla lo rodea todo. Pero este es mi bosque, el bosque de Gale también. Giro la cabeza y lo encuentro a mi lado. Gale me habla, pero yo no logro escucharle. ¿Me he quedado sorda? Le hablo

-¿Gale?- pregunto con voz temblorosa. Ahora logro oírlo todo. Nuestras pisadas, demasiado ruidosas para ser nosotros, a una ardilla trepar por el largo de un árbol, como un sinsajo repite una melodía, que habrá copiado de alguien.

-¿Si, Katniss? –me dice

-Eh, ¿de qué me estabas hablando?

Gale me sonríe, como si no le importase que no le hubiera prestado atención, o como si fuera normal. Comienza a hablar de nuevo, y esta vez sí puedo oírle.

-Estaba diciendo que todo ha cambiado desde que viniste. Mucho.

Miro a mis pies, no queriendo mirarle a los ojos, porque sé que tiene razón.

-Las cosas…han cambiado pero Gale, quiero que sepas que yo – no tenía ni idea de que decir a continuación ¿te quiero? Pero ¿Cómo amigo o como algo más? ¿Qué yo seré siendo su amiga pase lo que pase? Esa me parece la mejor opción.

Gale está esperando a que siga, y cuando me decido él se para en seco mirando al frente. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra detrás de un árbol. No entiendo qué hace. La alambrada eléctrica sin electrificar que separa La Veta del bosque está frente al árbol en el que nos escondemos.

Gale está nervioso, lo atribuyo a que quizá ya se haya enterado. Durante todo nuestro paseo le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza a la forma en la que le voy a decir que para que todos sobrevivamos debo casarme con Peeta. Quiero contárselo, prepararlo para lo peor.

-Gale – comienzo a hablar, él me tapa la boca. Frunzo el ceño ¿Está cabreado porque alguien se lo ha dicho? Espera, si es por eso ¿quién se lo ha dicho? Solo puede ser Haymitch, hablamos de eso ayer y Peeta no sabe nada.

Aparto la mano de Gale y suelto la bomba

-Peeta y yo tenemos que casarnos. – Gale abre los ojos, los abre tanto que me asusto.

Me imaginaba que la cosa se iba a poner peor, con un Gale cabreado, soltando blasfemia tras blasfemia al Capitolio por obligarme a hacer esto. Sin embargo, Gale sigue apoyado contra el árbol, con los ojos menos abiertos y con cara de sorprendido.

-Katniss no te muevas. – me susurra. No estoy entendiendo nada.

Me pongo recta, dispuesta a seguir caminando pero Gale me coge y me vuelve a arrastrar contra el árbol. Vuelve a susurrarme

-Katniss ¿quieres hacerme caso? Ahí delante hay Agentes de la Paz

Me pongo rígida de inmediato, sabiendo lo que implica. Si nos ven en el bosque, estamos muertos. Y más yo, con lo poco que me estima el presidente Snow.

Mis flechas, pienso. Si tan solo pudiera llegar al tronco en donde las tengo guardadas…Prefiero que mueran unos cuantos Agentes de la Paz a que Gale y yo muramos.

Intento divisar el árbol donde están mis armas, le digo a Gale que pretendo hacer

-No Katniss, no te servirá de nada

-¿Por qué no? Soy lo suficientemente rápida, hábil y silenciosa para matarlos a ellos. Quizás alguno hasta esté borracho, porque dime ¿qué van a hacer aquí los Agentes de la Paz?

-Capturarte – me dice Gale. Luego, oigo una voz familiar, demasiado familiar para que me guste que esté con las personas que hay tras la alambrada: Peeta.

Respiro e intento pensar. Decido que el plan no cambia, solo debo apuntar mejor, y las flechas son lo mío, no tengo por qué tener problema.

-¿Katniss? – me llama una voz que no reconozco- se que estás escondida, así que no hay por qué demorarse.

Me quedo quieta. En algún momento tienen que irse, devolverán a Peeta a su casa y Gale y yo saldremos de aquí sin problemas. Parece que la suerte no está de mi lado hoy.

-No sé si puedes vernos, pero no creo que a tu guapo novio le guste que le clave este cuchillo en el cráneo ¿a que no amigo? – No oigo respuesta de Peeta.

Aprieto mis manos, convirtiéndolas en puños.

-Saca el cuchillo, habrá que derramar sangre inocente por su culpa. Quizá te duela amigo

-¡¡No!! – grito. Gale me coge del brazo impidiendo salir a socorrer a Peeta. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no me deja ir con él? Tengo que ayudarle, _debo_ ayudarle. Me necesita

-No vayas Katniss, no lo hagas. – me enfurezco, Gale no puede hacerme esto.

-Te estoy esperando Katniss – grita el hombre

Intento esconder mi enfado sobre Gale y le respondo:

-Escóndete, cuando nos vayamos, sal.

Ando con paso lento para ver la escena. Dos Agentes de la Paz están detrás de la verja. Uno sujetando a Peeta, otro con cuchillo en mano, pasando la punta de este por el cuello de Peeta. Ahora un grito y aprieto los labios, el cuchillo está demasiado cerca.

Noto como en el bosque, algo se mueve.

Miro a Peeta a los ojos, y él me devuelve la mirada. Me observa con perdón y preocupación. Mi tonto Peeta ¿cómo puede preocuparse él por mi cuando es él el que tiene el cuchillo en su garganta?

Me adelanto, hasta quedar a unos metros de la valla

-Ale, ya me habéis pillado ¿contentos? Dejarle marchar.

Oigo como Peeta susurra mi nombre con más preocupación, como si al salir del bosque no hubiera hecho lo correcto.

-Me temo que eso aun no va a ser posible, mi temeraria Katniss – la voz del presidente Snow me desconcierta ¿qué hace él aquí?¿De dónde ha salido?

Viene hacia mí en línea recta. Le pregunto qué es lo que quiere.

-Lo que quiero, Katniss, es que escojas.

Dos Agentes de la Paz más salen de entre los árboles con Gale retorciéndose entre ellos. Miro a Gale, miro a Peeta, miro al presidente Snow ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso?

-A la audiencia no le gustan los tríos amorosos Katniss

Un cuchillo aparece y se acerca peligrosamente a la nuca de Gale, mientras que el de Peeta está muchas más cerca que antes y algo hundido en su carne.

Respiro más deprisa

-Se te acaba el tiempo Katniss

Todo va a mil por hora, y como en un sueño, todo se vuelve negro.

Me despierto sudorosa, aunque fuera parece hacer frío. Veo a Prim junto a mí, y no sé qué pasa.

-Mamá ha ido a prepararte un té. Viene enseguida. – me dice mi hermana.

Me incorporo y me siento, apoyada en mis manos. Todo ha sido un…sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Prim? – le preguntó, asimilándolo todo

-Empezaste a gritar muy fuerte, me desperté y me asusté. Llamé a mamá y vinimos a ver que te pasaba.

Me volví a acostar en la cama. Esta noche no había soñado con la Arena, pero hubiera preferido mil veces soñar con las muertes de mis ex contrincantes antes de volver a soñar la elección entre dos personas a las que amo.

* * *

**Se ve que hoy estoy inspirada para escribir cositas de esta saga...Quizá, y solo quizá, se nota que me terminé En Llamas ayer mismo =D**

**Un beso enorme, y díganme sus opiniones en forma de Review! ¡Por favor!**

aL.


End file.
